Itachi Fan Fiction
by trblmkr207
Summary: So I wrote this like forever ago :D Please be kind


She sat up in her room trying to think of how to tell him while avoiding throwing up, waiting for her best friend to come back with nausea medication. 'How will he react to this news? He's' she thought to herself as Rin came back into the room. "How you feeling?" Rin asked smiling really big with a cup and two pills.  
"Like crap," she said looking up and suddenly pulling herself to the toilet again.  
"I'm sorry Takai," Rin said rubbing between her shoulders. Rin was always the mother figure to Takai, granted Takai's was abusive and hated her. "These will make you feel better," she said handing them to her.  
Let's just go back a little here.  
Takai's dad left her mom, brother, and her when she was 4. She was enrolled into the academy shortly after that with her brother who was 6. She seemed to excel in every class they gave to her. She was smart. She knew why her dad left, her mom had slept with another man and Takai wasn't his child. She blamed herself and her mom for him leaving that day. Takai soon was bumped up a year in advance to compensate for her knowledge. This is where she met Izumo and Rin Kamizuki(Twins), Kotetsu Hagane, and the father of her unborn child, Itachi Uchiha. Rin took her under her wing and treated her like her little sister and eventually daughter. Although Takai normally took care of herself. Occasionally Itachi would step in and intervene with some of the bullying from the boys. She just grew up with him there. Ever since she first met him she knew she had to keep up with him to stay with him. It wasn't until she was 10 that she realized she had a crush on him. After her chunin exams they saw each other and had a conversation. She couldn't help the butterflies she felt for him. After her exams she knew she had to become an Anbu member to be with him. She would have done anything, so she pushed herself to the brink of death to reach his rank. She made it. At the age of 13 she had made it into Anbu to be able to hang out with him more. By the age 15 she and him had a secret fling, thus the pregnancy. They had gone on a mission and one thing led to another after a near death experience with a paper bomb.  
PRESENT:  
Takai snapped out of her flash back to Rin staring her in the face. "Feel any better now," she said with a motherly face on.  
"Kind of," Takai said moving to stand up, "I need to go talk to Itachi."  
"What are you going to say to him?" Rin asked.  
"I don't know yet," she said, "Maybe I'll just come out and tell him."  
"Okay that may work," she said, "he is understanding."  
"See ya Rin," Takai said walking out the door.  
"There goes my baby," Rin said holding her chest where her heart is.  
Takai wandered through the village thinking of ways to tell him. She looked around and saw some parents with their kids and smiled thinking of what could be. She then shook herself back to reality when she realized she subconsciously walked to his clan's village. She took a deep breath and walked in to go to his house. The closer that she got the faster and louder her heart seemed to race. 'I have to do this,' she thought to herself as she approached the door. She knocked on the door and peaked inside. "Hello?" she called through out the house. Silence. "Odd," she thought, "normally his mom is home by now. "Takai?" a familiar voice called out which sent chills down her spine, "What are you doing here?"  
"Itachi," she said turning around and seeing him with an angry expression on his face, "What's the matter?"  
"What do you want?" he asked seeming to get even angrier.  
"I-I have to tell you something," she said getting a little scared of him. He was using his sharingan. It normally made him like this, "Please stop using your sharingan."  
"Why?" he said letting it down, "Oh, sorry. So what do you need to tell me?"  
"Umm, can we go talk somewhere in private," she said noting his mom just walked through the kitchen door.  
"Yeah," he said pulling her upstairs to his room and closing the door, "So what is it?"  
Takai watched as he stood there. "Sit down for this," she said as he did, "I don't know how else to say this except to tell you it this way. Don't freak okay?"  
"Okay, just tell me already," he said laughing as she rambled.  
"Okay," she said pausing, "I'm pregnant."  
There was silence in the room as Itachi's laugh silenced and his face went white. "Seriously?" he asked her.  
"Yes," she said, "I know big mistake and this was supposed to just-"  
She was cut off by Itachi kissing her on the lips and pulling away with a smile. "I'm not mad, I'm happy," he said, "Now there's one problem though."  
"What's that," she said smiling as she realized what he had said.  
"You can't tell anybody but," he said pausing and thinking of how to word it.  
"I won't tell. just say it already," she said getting worried about him.  
"I'm supposed to murder my whole clan," he whispered to her.  
Takai's face went white and her hand went to her stomach area. "But I wouldn't even think of harming you," he said pulling her close to him and hugging her tight, "Never in a million years. Just come with me."  
"Okay," she said looking up into his eyes, "I'll go with you. Because I love you."  
"And I love you," he said smiling and kissing her.


End file.
